Okamimaru
|birthdate= |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=19 |blood type=O+ |education= |hair color=Silver |eye color=Yellow |vision= |skin tone=Tan |height=5 ft 9 in (1.75m) |weight=77 kg (170lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation=D.O.O.M |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Sejimaru (Grandfather) |magic= |curse=Payback |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery=yes }} Okamimaru (オーカミミマル Ōkamimaru) is an Independant Mage and a former member of the criminal organisation D.O.O.M comprised of powerful creatures. Called Demon (鬼 Oni) for his inhuman and violent nature as well as his demonic style of fighting, Okamimaru is branded a serious threat to the Magic Council and given a 100,000,000 bounty. He is Sejimaru's grandson and only living relative. Proclaiming himself a revolutionary, Okamimaru seeks to destroy all of the corruption in the world, starting with the Magic Council. Appearance Okamimaru is a slim young man of average height with very sharp features, yellow eyes, and long, spiky, silver hair. He wears a tight black long-sleeved shirt and loose fitting white pants with a yellow sash tied around his waist. Though his body is quite lean, even a bit wiry he still holds a considerable amount of muscle mass across his frame, especially in his back, possessing a noticeably wide and thick back. Personality Okamimaru is quite an interesting character with many traits that are present in a typical villain-type character but also several traits that are more commonly observed in a hero. While he is inherently anti-social and arrogant he is also an immensely tenacious and spirited person. He is very introverted in nature in that he greatly prefers his own company over the company of others. His sharp-tonged and sarcastic wit make him appear very rude and his tendency to spit out curse words makes hi appear socially inept. At times he can appear quite sadistic, sporting a psychotic grin. Relationships History Curse & Abilities As someone who was considered one of the most powerful members of D.O.O.M and an Ultimate-Class threat, Okamimaru is an extremely dangerous individual. Before acquiring his curse, Okamimaru was powerful enough to defeat high-level mages and even the occasional S-Class Mage, even being able to fight Alexander Balmore to a draw (though Alex was in worse shape) in a bloody and evenly matched battle. Physical Capabilities Monstrous Strength: He is physical very powerful, being able to throw powerful punches and kicks with enough force to break bones and smash through walls. He can take out opponents twice his size with these strikes and severely injure and incapacitate opponents amongst the S-Class ranking. Immense Speed: Okamimaru is very fast and possesses a great deal of raw speed. He can throw blistering combinations in mere seconds and take the most spatially aware opponents by surprise constantly. Impeccable Reflexes: He can easily dodge a barrage of magic bullets, arrows and many other projectiles with minimal movement in a small enclosed space. His reflexes are such that he can follow the movements of Flash, react to him and even surprise him (though it is confirmed that Flash possess quite a bit more raw speed). Incredible Durability: Naturally Okamimaru possesses a severe amount of durability, even before he acquired his curse. He was able to take multiple attacks from Kain Dressler and remain in fighting order, in fact at one point he has taken more total hits form Kain than any other character has by quite a large margin (though this is helped by his curse). When he fought Alexander Balmore, the damage they inflicted upon each other was for the most part equal, however Alex almost ended up almost dying and was placed in a coma as where Okamimaru was almost fully recovered after just a few days. Immense Endurance: Because of the arduous training he did with his grandfather when he was young, Ōkamimaru is incredibly well-conditioned and has an absurd amount of stamina. He has a high pain tolerance, taking a blade through the chest without flinching. He is able to fight for extended periods of time and run for miles on end without tiring out. He fought a squadron of rune knights, several of the council's personal guards and an S-Class Mage all one after the other with little to no rest in-between. Enhanced Senses: His training did not only grant him immense physical prowess but also well devolved senses that act like at times makes it appear that he a "sixth sense" of sorts. Okamimaru has very well adapted senses, allowing him great vison and hearing. During his fight with Alex, he had his sight sealed away but was still able to fight without is using only his hearing to pinpoint Alex's location. He is capable of sensing the trajectory of bullets fired from both long-range and short-range and reacting accordingly Curse Abilities Payback (返済 Hensei): This curse developed as a manifestation of his willpower and desire to persevere. Immense Curse Power: Ways of Combat Master Combatant: He is an extremely skilled combatant and has an obviously high fight IQ, he is considered a serious danger to the Magic Council primarily for this very reason. Using his physical prowess and fight IQ he is able to overwhelm and incapacitate multiple highly skilled opponents very quickly. He is excellent at parrying and countering his opponents attacks, even being able to counter some of Kain's more destructive strikes. His grandfather, Sējimaru, a world-renowned Martial Arts Master taught Okamimaru many different forms of martial arts, many of which he holds a great deal of skill with. His style of fighting puts emphasis on fighting on the outside of the opponent rather than facing them head on, something Okamimaru is very good at doing. He waits until his opponents strikes before countering quickly. It is composed of a series of extremely fast and powerful strikes that can easily break bones and can take out powerful opponents. The style also incorporates some grappling into it as well as the striking. Assorted Abilities Keen Intellect: Okamimaru is quite perceptive and intelligent especially in regards to combat. Indomitable Will: Okamimaru posseses tremendous resolve. Serious injuries do not faze him and he will continue to fight past many dangerous and life-threatening injuries. He did not succumb to the process of "monsterfication", only being given curse power without actually transforming into a monster, something that even someone as powerful as Bowden Blackearth could not do. He even managed to pull himself out of one of Alex's most powerful seal's with sheer force of will. Equipment Quotes Trivia *Ōkami (狼) means wolf. *Like his grandfather, maru makes up the latter part of his name and means circle. *His theme song is Skillet - Monster. *His favourite food is medium-rare steak. Gallery